Flores de sakura
by blossomxbrick041999
Summary: El miedo cada vez es menor, pero los incómodos dolores de cabezas se hacen cada vez mas seguidos, recuerdo fragmentos de mi niñez, y creo que de alguien que es muy importante para mí esta ayudándome a recordar con pistas y bellas flores cada una con un significando llegando misteriosamente a mí provocando me un cosquilleo incontrolable. [pasen y lean]
1. no me olvides

_**Flores de sakura**_

_**Yo: ¡hola! Es un gusto verlos nuevamente**_

_**Davcame: ¡hola! **_

_**Yo: las Dppgz no me pertenecen**_

_**Davcame: la trama si**_

_**Yo: espero les agrade y la disfruten, nos leemos abajo**_

_El viento se escabullía por mi ventana llegando hasta mi rostro, abro lentamente mis parpados y recorrí con mi mirada la habitación, y me fijo en un objeto en particular en mi escritorio, era una flor de cinco pétalos y era de color azul claro si no mal recordaba esa flor era conocida como __**"No me olvides".**_

_Parpadeé varias veces, y mire extrañada la frágil flor que se encontraba frente de mí, pero la pregunta que yacía dentro de mí es __**¿Quién pudo haberme enviado aquella flor? **_

_No me molestaba en lo absoluto por que desprendía un agradable olor, me levante de mi cama, y me acercó a la flor y distingo un pequeño sobre debajo de la silla, la recojo y leo era una letra hermosa, y la carta desprendía un aroma adictivo, no podía diferenciar que aroma era pero me gustaba, la ultima frase me sorprendió mucho y un notorio sonrojo apareció en mi blanca piel la leí en voz alta __**"tal vez no me recuerdes, pero te amo, y para acercarnos cada vez mas te enviare pistas, pronto nos conoceremos miyako…?**_

_La música de mi celular me despertó de mi trance de hace unos segundos, dejo la carta en el escritorio, y me dirijo a contestar la llamada, dije "hola", y espere unos segundos a que me respondieran, me contestaron pero me sorprendí era una voz profunda y varonil, era sin duda la voz de un hombre, comenzó diciendo _

_**Encontraras la primera pista en los arboles de sakura, y pronuncio un te quiero**__,- la llamada se corto, me sonroje como era posible que me sonroje si ni quiera sabia quien era, pero algo si tenia claro era la misma persona que había enviado la frágil flor y la bella e impactante declaración._

_Me deshago de mi ropa y entro al baño, para abrir la regadera, y dejar correr el agua fría en mi cuerpo, gotas de agua se adhieren en mis hebras de cabello y en mi rostro, tomo el jabón, y hago pequeños círculos en mi piel desnuda, abro nuevamente la regadera para sentir nuevamente el agua, tomo el shampoo y coloco un poco en mi mano para luego, masajear mi cabello y luego enjuagarme con el agua, cerrar la regadera y tomar una toalla, y envolverla en mi cuerpo._

_Salgo del baño y abro el closet para tomar una musculosa blanca, una falda color azul rey con pequeñas flores blancas, unos botines color marrón claro, una bufanda blanca y un chaqueta blanca larga y marga larga hasta mis muñecas, me mire en el espejo sonríe satisfecha y tome las llaves del apartamento, y salí por la puerta, y tome el elevador, y salude a la ancianita que venia entrando iba tan distraída en mis pensamientos, que cuando me había dando cuenta había llegando sin pensar al lugar donde me había indicado el desconocido, mire los arboles nostálgicas, hace años que no venia a verlos, se iba a dar la media vuelta, pero algo estorbaba su vista, toco el objeto era suave, la tomo y la miro, era una bufanda color azul oscuro con detalles en varios tonos de gris, una imagen de mi misma a los 3 años vino a mi mente y un niño de mi misma edad, pero no lo podía distinguir muy bien, su rostro estaba borroso, un dolor de cabeza me invadió, mi vista estaba borrosa lo único que puede ver fue las flores de sakura ser llevada por el viento para luego caer inconsciente._

_Abrí mis parpados, al sentir la fría noche, ¡¿noche?! Mis ojos se abrieron en par en par asustada, miro a mí alrededor para encontrarme en mi cuarto, y la ventana abierta dejando entrar la brisa y algunas flores de sakura, me extrañe hace varias horas me encontraba con los arboles de sakura y ahora despertaba en su cama como si nada, miro su cuerpo, buscando señales de haber sido abusada, después de revisarse por tercera vez suspiro aliviada, la música de mi celular se escucha de repente, tomo el celular un contesto con un pequeño bostezo._

_**Sabes deberías tener mas cuidado, hubiera sido otro y hubiera abusado de ti, felicitaciones por encontrar la primera pista**__,- se corto la llamada nuevamente dejándola asustada y nerviosa, aquella persona había entrado a su casa, y la había dejado en su cama, ahora estaba mas que aterrada, mira a la luna buscando paz y serenidad, se levanto y se dirigió al balcón encontrándose un clavel rosa, se sonrojo cada flor tiene un significado y esa significaba te quiero con pasión _

_El celular vuelve a sonar; ¿me pregunto como habrá conseguido mi número?_

_**Por cierto, se me olvido decirte la próxima pista se encuentra en...**_

_**Muy bien esto fue todo por hoy, luego, actualizare espero les haya gustado mucho y me dejen un Reviews son gratis, muchas gracias a faty, por apoyarme y darme tu opinión.**_

_**Nos leemos luego!**_


	2. te querré por siempre

_**Flores de sakura**_

* * *

_**Yo: volví con la continuación **_

_**Davcame: espero les guste**_

_**Yo: las DPPGZ no nos pertenecen**_

_**Davcame: la trama si, o si eso es de ella**_

_**Yo: disfruten la lectura, ¡nos leemos abajo!**_

* * *

_**Por cierto, se me olvido decirte la próxima pista se encuentra en frente de tu puerta, suerte miyako la necesitaras**__,- nuevamente la llamada se corto, me abrase a mi misma estaba un poco asustada, pero aun así reuní el valor y baje las escaleras rápidamente, pero me detengo al escuchar el timbre, extiendo la mano para abrir pero mi cuerpo no me responde en lo absoluto me inclino un poco y logre ver por el orificio de la puerta que es momoko sonriendo como siempre, suspiro aliviada y le abro la puerta con una sonrisa forzada no quería preocuparla._

_**¡Hola miyako! encontré este peluche enfrente de tu puerta deberías cuidar mas tus cosas**__,- anuncio momoko entrando, y dejaba su chaqueta en el perchero para dirigirse al sofá individual y mirarme fijamente con una sonrisa._

_**Hola momoko,- ¡¿Qué peluche?!**__- le devolví el saludo y pregunte confundida, después de pensar un par de segundos caí en cuenta era la siguiente pista, tome el peluche que me estaba extendiendo mi amiga pelirroja, y lo mire, cada detalle quedo grabado en mi mente inconscientemente se me había escapado una sonrisa y un notorio sonrojo, mi amiga pelirroja me miro con una sonrisa picara y cómplice._

_**¿Puedo saber en quien piensas?**__,- me dijo momoko divertida_

_**No estaba pensando en nadie, lo juro por pulpi,-**__anuncie nerviosa, ambas abrimos los ojos par a par, mis labios semi abiertos dé la impresión, ¿porqué había pronunciado ese nombre?, y mas importante ¿como sabia el nombre del peluche?, mire a momoko nerviosa y vi en ella su mirada opacarse y luego, la vi pronunciar unas palabras, me sorprendí ella sabia de él, la vi tomar su chaqueta y salir por la puerta, dijo adiós y se fue, quede algo consternada por la frase __**" así que fue capaz de volver, y te devolvió a pulpi, nos vemos pronto miyako".**_

_Mi vista se nublo y lo último que vi fue a pulpi sonreír sentí un sentimiento cálido nacer en mí, nuevamente imágenes de mi niñez volvieron esta vez era otro recuerdo, un niño rubio estaba despalda sosteniendo algo, me acerque cuidadosamente y lo asuste y reí por lo bajo no quería que se molestara, él se giro con una sonrisa pero aun no podía diferenciar muy bien su rostro, me entrego una bolsa y la abrí cuidadosamente sacando un pulpo de peluche color lila, me dijo que se llamaba pulpi y se despidió de mi acariciando mis hebras del cabello gentilmente, el recuerdo se hizo cada vez mas borroso, cuando desperté me halle en el suelo abrazando el peluche fuertemente y con un rastro de lagrimas en mis ojos._

_Me levante del frio suelo después de todo era las doce de la noche, era extraño que momoko me visitara tan tarde, me dispuse a prepararme un chocolate caliente, e ir a buscar en el cobertizo mi álbum de fotos , sabia que podía encontrar algunas pistas, no podía esperar mañana sabia que la próxima pista llegaría mañana así que mejor me preparaba mentalmente, subí las escaleras y subí al cobertizo, estaba lleno de polvo y algunas arañas, saque una caja que tenia una cinta con la palabras recuerdos de la niñez, que especifico, encogí los hombros y saque la pesada caja, miraba cada vez tratando de no caerme por las escaleras. _

_Llegue a mi cuarto cerré la ventana, nuevamente se encontraba abierta tome el chocolate y tome un poco, me dispuse a coger unas tijeras para quebrar la débil cinta que protegía las solapas de la caja, abrí la caja despacio, y encontré dibujos, hojas secas, y una que otra cosa de una niña de tres años, pero aun no encontraba el álbum, mire bien la caja y se encontraba oculto cubierto por una vieja manta, lo tome y me dispuse a abrirlo, tome una gran bocanada de aire, y lo abrí me sorprendí mucho tenía muchas fotos, la mayoría era con mis amigas Kaoru y momoko, de mi abuela, de mis padres y ya casi terminando encuentro una imagen en particular, era yo con un niño de mi edad, y me encontraba sosteniendo a pulpi en mis brazos, y ambos estábamos sonrojados pero nos encontrábamos sonriendo, pase mis dedos por la imagen, sonreí nostálgica no podía recordar su nombre pero sabia que él era importante para mí, tome la foto y guarde el álbum, me lave las manos, me mire en el espejo estaba sonrojada, me eche un poco de agua, y me dispuse a lavarme los dientes, para cambiarme la ropa y colocarme la pijama, eran 1 de la mañana necesitaba dormir, después como les explicaría a sus amigas sobre las ojeras._

_El sonido del teléfono me despierta, miro el reloj de mesa y me sorprendo, eran las once de la mañana, tallo mis ojos y un pequeño bostezo atraviesa mis labios_

_**¿Miyako donde estas?,**__ te estamos esperando hace media hora,- me hablo Kaoru preocupada_

_**¿Kaoru?**__,- pregunte aun estaba algo cansada, me sorprendía que podía formular alguna palabra coherente._

_**Si soy Kaoru, te quedaste dormida no es así, es extraño en ti pero te dejaremos descansar**__,- informo Kaoru cortando la llamada_

_**Ni siquiera me dio la oportunidad de disculparme**__,- suspire para luego acostarme nuevamente, pero en parte ella tenia razón me había quedado dormida profundamente, camine hacia el balcón, y encontré otra flor esta vez eran tres camelias una era blanca, roja y por ultima rosada, me sonroje fuertemente significaban te querré por siempre, la primera camelia significaba amor puro, la segunda admiración y por ultimo anheló, el celular volvió a sonar y esta vez no era Kaoru._

* * *

_**Bueno queridos lectores esto fue todo por hoy, espero les haya gustado, y que merezca un Reviews ojala que así sea, actualizare pronto.**_

_**Pd: los Reviews son gratis y son buenos para la salud de la escritora**_

_**Pd2: no se preocupen actualizare mi otra historia no me eh olvidado de ella solo tengo un pequeño estanque con un pedido .**_

_**Adiós! Nos leemos luego**_


	3. primera vez

_**Flores de sakura**_

_**Yo: hola, bienvenidos, ¿Cómo están? **_

_**Davcame: porque estas hablando tan formal **_

_**Yo: quien lo entiende si hablo de forma incoherente no le gusta y si hablo muy "formal "como**_

_**Decís tu te molesta, hombres quien los entiende**_

_**Davcame: esta en sus días**_

_**Yo: no es cierto, por cierto las ppgz no nos pertenecen**_

_**Davcame: la trama si**_

_**Yo/Davcame: que disfruten la lectura, nos leemos abajo**_

_**Yo: no me imites **_

_**Davcame: ignórenla, adiós!**_

_el celular volvió a sonar y esta vez no era Kaoru podía estar segura, no se porque pero sentí una alegría pensando que volvería a escuchar su voz, pero cual fue mi gran desilusión al darme cuenta que era mi abuela _

_**hola miyako**__,- dijo mi abuelita con un tono muy alegre, se notaba muy entusiasmada _

_**hola,**__- trate de sonar con entusiasmo, pero no me salía aunque no podía creer aun mas que él aun no había echo aparición pero que estaba diciendo estaba aterrada por ese sujeto, y ahora lo quería cerca y se entristecía si no escuchaba su voz, un cosquilleo incontrolable, el miedo disminuyo cada vez más y lo que sentía era anhelo y curiosidad para confirmar dudas sobre él._

_**¿miyako?, ¿miyako te encuentras ahí?**_

_**Si abuela, es solo que me golpeé**__,- mentí descaradamente jamás en años le había mentido a mi abuela siempre hay una primera vez ¿no? _

_**No te preocupes miyako, solo quería saludarte, es que no me llamaste ayer, entonces me preocupe**_

_**Sobre eso, discúlpame pero ya me tengo que ir**__,- hable mirando hacia el balcón y ver como el árbol que quedaba cerca de allí, un joven de cabellera rubia se encontraba apoyado en el tronco abrí par a par mis ojos, y trague saliva nerviosa, dije "__**adiós"**__, y colgué el teléfono rápidamente, una idea vino a mi mente, mire el número en la pantalla de mi celular y marque rápidamente, me escondo tras la cortina y veo como el sujeto toma su teléfono y contesta_

_**Miyako eres muy inteligente pero te falta mas astucia**__,- hablo riéndose suavemente, me sonroje de golpe así que lo había echo apropósito, Salí de mi escondite y salí a verlo por el balcón, me miro tiernamente, era de ojos azules profundos como el mar, llevaba una camisa azul rey con rayas negras, unos pantalones grises algo desgastados, unos zapatos marrón y una rosa en su mano derecha, me miro nuevamente pero con amor, me sonroje y miro hacia otro lado dando me cuenta en mi vestimenta, el sonrojo de mis mejillas se vuelve mas fuerte, y suspiro rendida si entro tal vez se iría y no podría tener nuevamente esta oportunidad_

_**Miyako,- **__pronuncio suavemente_

_**Dime,- **__dije saliendo de mis pensamientos_

_**No me provoques,- **__anuncio simplemente y ver como giraba la cabeza hacia otro lado y ver como endurecía el agarre de su mano en su camisa_

_**¿ a que te refieres?**__,- pregunte inocente no entendía que le sucedía_

_**Solo mírate, tu ropa pues esta desacomodada y tu cabello cae en forma de cascada dándole un toque sexi, y estas mordiendo tu labio parece que estas nerviosa,-**_ _dijo sonrojado y veo como sube ágilmente el árbol para luego llegar al barandal y robarme un beso_.

_**Sabes,… saben mejor cuando estas despiertas, si entiendes lo que digo,**_- _sonrió divertido, volví a sonrojarme ¿acaso él me había besado cuando estaba inconsciente? Le quite la rosa y dije gracias suavemente y entre a mi cuarto, vi como el bajaba del balcón y se iba, pude notar como cruzaba miradas con momoko que venia bajándose de la motocicleta, lo veo encogerse los hombros y ver a mi amiga pelirroja fruncir el seño molesta, no se como iba hacer pero averiguaría la relación entre esos dos, dijo para luego tumbarse en su cama con una radiante sonrisa en su rostro, el timbre sonó y se levanto con pasos perezosos, si no hubiese sido por tener buenos reflejos se hubiera caído por las escaleras y hubiera chocado con la puerta, llego y abrió la puerta lentamente para encontrarse a una momoko sonrojada y con el seño fruncido, la vi maldecir por lo bajo, agradecía tener un oído muy bien desarrollado para escuchar_**" maldito Boomer, reapareció nuevamente, espero que Brick no se le ocurra aparecer su fea cara por mi apartamento"**_, suspiro frustrada y sobándose la sien lentamente para mirarme y luego sonreír cálidamente._

Bueno esto fue todo, disculpen si fue muy corto, pero sentí que era justo lo que quería, espero me dejen un Reviews nuevamente son buenas para la salud de la autora y son gratis sin cobros extras xD

En fin, aun faltan no se cuantos capítulos hare, para terminar esta historia tal vez 1 o dos, bueno se sabrá con el tiempo.

Por cierto antes que se me olvide quería agradecerle a una demente suelta por haberme echo el dibujo, disculpa las molestias hasta luego, nos leemos :D

**Davcame: muy cortó al mí parecer**

**Yo: vuelve y repítelo, y por cierto no estas en condiciones de hablar te comiste el único chocolate**

**Davcame: no sé de qué hablas, adiós queridas lectoras y lectores si los hay**

**Yo: no me ignores olímpicamente, davcame. Hey, idiota no me ignores**

**Davcame: que decías,- quitándose los audífonos **

**Yo: ¬¬#**


	4. recordé

_**Flores de sakura**_

* * *

_**Yo: ¡hola! Soy yui **_

_**Davcame: hablas en serio yui**_

_**Yo: tal vez no sabían mi nombre, solo es por si acaso.**_

_**Davcame: muy bien, ignorare eso, por mi bien yui**_

_**Yo: bueno, este es la continuación de la continuación de…**_

_**Davcame: creo ya entendieron yui**_

_**Yo: ¿porque terminas cada frase con un "yui"?**_

_**Davcame: yui, yui, yui**_

_**Yo: ¬¬ ignorare otra vez eso, muy bien nos estamos saliendo mucho del tema.**_

_**Davcame: las ppgz no le pertenecen**_

_**Yo: la trama**_

_**Davcame/ yui: disfruten su lectura :D**_

* * *

_La mire, traía una de sus sonrisas habituales, pero en esta ocasión estaba sonrojada, sonreí divertida, pero mi mente no dejaba de pensar en ese nombre __**"Boomer"**__ sonreí inconscientemente y me sonroje, gire mi cabeza un poco para verme en el espejo que se encontraba cerca para confirmar mis sospechas, respire profundo y salude a momoko como habitualmente, la deje pasar y charlamos un poco, no se como y en que momento estábamos hablando de nuestra infancia, un molesto dolor de cabeza hizo presencia, chasquee la lengua molesta y me levante, a buscar un vaso con agua y un medicamento para calmar un poco el dolor, mire a momoko y en su mirada reflejaba preocupación, sonreí o eso trate de hacer, mi vista se vio borrosa, y veo como mi cuerpo se vuelve pesado para ver todo oscuro, y escuchar como mi amiga pelirroja me llamaba._

_._

_._

_._

_Escucho voces familiares, quiero decirles que me encuentro bien, que no tienen que preocuparse, un olor a hospital percibió mis fosas nasales, tal vez algo me había sucedido, abrí mis parpados, para encontrar a un rubio sentado, mientras dormía, se notaba que estaba incomodo y lo delataba las muecas y su seño fruncido , me levante como pude y le tendí una manta y lo arropada, evitando despertarlo, pero fue en vano, abrió los ojos y dirigió su mirada a la cama, para luego verme sorprendido, se levanto y me abrazo, pego su frente con la mía, y beso mi frente, pensé triste no era el lugar que deseara que fuera, pero algo es algo ¿no?_

_**¿como te sientes miyako? ¿no te duele nada? ¿cuantos dedos ves?**__,- decía colocándome tres dedos muy cerca de mi cara _

_Si esa eran la preguntas de mi rubio favorito, suspire y conteste cada una despacio, lo vi tranquilizarse un poco para sentarse aliviado, coloque mi mano en su cabeza y pronuncie su nombre en un tono muy bajo, pero me di cuenta que él me había escuchado, se sonrojo y una bella sonrisa se asomo en su rostro_

_**¿ tu… me recordaste por fin?,**__- pregunto sorprendido_

_**Solo tu nombre, y algunas cosas, creo que fue por el golpe que me cause al caer,**__- dije sonriendo y tome su mano _

_**Segura que no te duele la cabeza,**_- _dijo tocando la parte afectada, negué con la cabeza lentamente y le mostré una sonrisa_

_**Que dices si te invito a comer, llevas 2 días dormida,**__- rio divertido Boomer_

_**Me parece bien, Boomer,**__- dije para verlo sonreír nuevamente y ver como la puerta se abría para encontrar a momoko, Kaoru y dos chicos desconocidos o tal vez no tanto, pronuncie __**" Brick" "butch"**__ todos me miraron asombrados, y mas Boomer vi como temblaba lentamente y endureció el agarre de nuestras manos, vi como una lagrima corrió por su mejilla derecha, su nariz algo roja, soltó mi mano y dijo que iría por un café, obviamente no le creí salí de la habitación y lo busque, escuche una conversación que hizo que frunciera el seño_

_**El chico que llego a la cafetería es muy lindo,**_- _hablo una de ellas_

_**Ese cabello rubio, y esos ojos azules,**__- anuncio la otra suspirando, no tenia que seguir escuchando para saber que se trataba de él, corrí rápidamente me importaba si aun tambaleaba un poco llegaría a donde Boomer, no sabia como haría si pero llegaría, vi un gran anuncio indicándole el lugar, vio a un chico despalda ahogando sus penas en café, mire como una enfermera se le acercaba y le coqueteaba descaradamente, fruncí el seño molesta, pero me alivie un poco porque la ignoraba olímpicamente como si nadie se hubiera colocado a su costado para hablarle de que sabe quien, o tal vez cosas no aptos para menores de 18 años, ese ultimo pensamiento la molesto mucho, iba con pasos seguros, tocó el hombro de él suavemente y lo abrazo al frente de esa mujerzuela, vio su rostro y lo vio sonrojado._

_**Miyako, hola,**_- _me dijo nervioso sonreí aun mas sabia que yo era la única que podía ponerlo así, mire a la tipa y me di cuenta que se había marchado al menos tenia dignidad y orgullo, volví a mirarlo y le arrebate el café tome un sorbo, y vaya que era de los fuertes ordene un desayuno ligero y me senté, comenzamos a hablar y a recordar cosas juntos de nuestra niñez_

_**Dime por que hacerte el misterioso, el tipo acosador y tierno al mismo tiempo en dejarme flores,-**_ _dije de repente, pero no lo podía evitar tenia que saciar esas dudas_

_**Digamos que quería algo diferente, además no me negaras que no fue divertido en esta forma,-**_ _rio divertido, era cierto todo ese misterio fue muy divertido no podía negarlo, sin embargo me asusto al principio pero me alegra que hubiera sido así, lo mire y vi como nuevamente se colocaba tenso_

_**Miyako, ¿Por qué recordaste rápido los nombres de mis hermanos y el mió tardaste mas tiempo?**_,- _pregunto curioso y con un deje de curiosidad en su tono_

_**De que hablas, no los recordé, solo vi la identificaciones que tenían puestas, además Brick es doctor del hospital y butch es un policía es obvio que tenga una identificación colgando siempre de su ropa, ¿ no crees?,-**__ conteste y recibí mi desayuno para devorarlo con la mirada, escucho algo caer, giro mi cabeza para encontrar a Boomer en el piso con una sonrisa aliviada me incline un poco para verlo mejor, detalle cada parte de su cuerpo y rostro, sonreí divertida y continúe desayunando, sin duda haberse caído fue lo mejor, pude recordarlo y ahora estoy en una mini cita improvisada._

* * *

_**Bueno esto fue todo, espero les haya gustado mucho la historia y dejen Reviews son gratis, :D sin embargo, gracias por todas aquellas personas que leen esta historia, gracias **_

_**Yo: ¿que estas haciendo?**_

_**Davcame: nada, solo estoy buscando algo *revisando cajones***_

_**Yo: déjame y adivino, buscas esto*mostrando una libreta color lila y una "Y " en color plateado**_

_**Davcame: ¡¿ Q..Qu..Que?! claro que no yo buscaba esto *dijo tomando un lápiz**_

_**Yo: muy bien, si tu lo dices nos leemos luego, queridos lectores n.n**_


End file.
